


The Children

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: The streets were quite as the wind rustled the leaves of the trees making them fall like snow, there were no children playing in the street, laughing, throwing balls and chasing each other. The children were all grown up now, they no longer playing in the street laughing, throwing balls and chasing each other, they were inside playing games on a light up square, tapping the keys or in other words playing on the computer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I come up with about two years ago and thought I might as well post it here since you can post original works as well as Fan works here.

Date: 30/03/15 - same day  
Time: 9:13 pm - 10:25 pm

The streets were quite as the wind rustled the leaves of the trees making them fall like snow, there were no children playing in the street, laughing, throwing balls and chasing each other.The children were all grown up now, they no longer playing in the street laughing, throwing balls and chasing each other, they were inside playing games on a light up square, tapping the keys or in other words playing on the computer.

The children didn't go outside much anymore, they just stayed inside. In winter the younger children come out to play in the fresh snow, laughing, making snow angels, throwing snow balls at each other and building snow men. But even they grew up and stopped going outside to laugh and play in the snow instead preferring to stay warm inside, there was no snow men lining up he street or snow forts with a pile of snow balls next to them

The street was clear of any packed down snow or foot steps, everyone stayed inside now, almost never coming out. Little children would never know what it was like to make an snow angel or a snow man, what it was like to hide behind a fort, ducking behind it every time a snow balls was coming their way, then throwing one back. After the fight was over and everyone was numb from the cold they were come inside and warm up in front of the fire with a cup of cinnamon hot chocolate.

"Mum, can I go outside and play in the snow?" a girl asked as she watched the snow fall turning the world outside white. She didn't know why no one went outside anymore, it seemed like a really long time since she had woken up to sounds of children laughing outside throwing snowballs, making snowmen and angels. Throwing balls to each other or skipping rope. Everything was quite now. If she listened really hard she sometimes thought she could here the children's feet and sound of balls bouncing on the pavement.

"No. Maybe later," her mother answered picking up her cup of coco and turning back to the TV to watch whatever happened to be on at the time, completely ignoring her daughter sitting at the window staring at the snow. "No, maybe later," was the answer they always got by now they knew there would be no "maybe later," their parents would just sit and watch TV or talk to each other ignoring their children completely.

Eventually, after a while the question "can we go outside" stopped being asked as they all knew they would never get that "maybe later" they were promised. Their parents didn't notice the question stopped being asked. They were glad when school stared again, it meant they didn't have to look after their children six hours, five days a week - they were someone else problem.

The children found other ways to keep themselves entertained: writing stories and drawing pictures their parents would never see but find later and ask "who did this?". The children would reply "a friend" knowing if they said "I did" their parents would just scoff and say "how is that possible, you were never good at writing/drawing". It always hurt just a little when they heard their parents said that.

* * *

 

Sairen vaguely remembered the days they played outside laughing, throwing balls and chancing each other, in winter making snowmen, having snowball fights and making snow angels. He couldn't remember when or why it had stopped but he missed the days when they were allowed to play outside. Maybe a year after everyone stopped paying outside it snow. Kaira, Sairen's sister asked if they could go outside to play in the snow but all their mother said was "no, maybe later". 

After a while they stopped asking their mother and father who had said those three words so many times it translated to "no never" every child knew what the meaning of those three words were. Eventually Sairen and Kaira stopped asking and like many other children found other ways to keep themselves entertained, they both started to draw and write, never showing their parents. By the time they were eighteen they were good at both.

They would spend time with their friends, Sairen and Kaira were almost never home not that their parents noticed. When their parents weren't around to see they took those "may later"s playing in the street, the town seemed to slowly get brighter, the adults never noticed. Kaira had left one of her drawings lying around and their mother had found it, she asked Kaira about it dinner who had done it. Instead of saying "I did" like she wanted she said "a friend" like many other children knowing her parents wouldn't believe her if she told the truth.

* * *

After high school and college old books and drawings were in boxes, parents found them and asked "who did this" the only response they got was "a friend".  Years later after all the children had grown up and their parents were old, they woken one morning by the sound of laughter and balls bouncing on concert, shoes slapping quickly against as the children ran.The children had come out of their homes and were playing in the street again, like they did so many years ago.

Sairen smiled as he watched his children playing outside. The town looked brighter than i had in years, the last time it had been like this was when Sairen and his twin sister Kaira were children and were allowed to go outside. Throwing balls, laughing and chasing each other, it seemed like such a long time ago. Almost like it been a dream and had never happened. But Sairen knew it had, he still had the scars from when he had fallen over on his roller skats and had to get stitches.

Their children would never have to hear the worlds "No. Maybe later" and have them mean "No. Never" like it had for them, their parents had never found out those wonderful stories and drawings were done by their children because they were board. They were the generation who played outside, hitting each other with snow balls in winter and making snow angels.

They were th children of the Town, they loved being outside. They didn't like being trapped by four walls by some good come out of it in the end...

The End...For Now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
